FT Oneshots!
by Clara Firrgo
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail Oneshots centered around Gajevy, NaLu, and Gruvia (mostly Gajevy). I have over 35 prompts, so this will take a while :)
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: You're the one person who can do my elaborate stage makeup so every night you spend half an hour in close proximity to my face and I am distressed AU

Ship: Gajevy

AN: I like this one, it's cute :3

Gajeel grunted. He didn't know how Juvia dragged him into this damn theater production, but it was going to be the end of him. The worst part, though, wasn't that he had to hang out with a squad of thespians, but that Juvia put him in charge of makeup. Makeup. Sure, he had great artistic abilities, but makeup? He was seriously considering murdering his best friend.

"Excuse me." A small voice said from behind Gajeel as he grumbly sat in one of the chairs backstage, sketching designs for the God-forsaken lead character the 7th time that day.

"What?" He bared, not turning around.

"Juvia sent me to get the new sketch." The small voice replied. It was definitely female, Gajeel could tell. Time to raise hell. He slammed his pencil down. turned around on his stool. He gave a piercing gaze to the teenager he was presented with. And immediately regretted it. She was short with blue hair and and thing white headband. She rocked a black _Metallica_ muscle tee and orange shorts. She raised a brow, studying his oddly pierced face.

"It ain't done yet, Shrimp." Gajeel snapped. The girl crossed her arms across her small bust.

"Deadlines are deadlines, punk." She spat the last word. He rolled his eyes, turning back around.

"5 more minutes." He grumbled, returning to his sketch. She leaned against the table.

"Fine, but I'm waiting."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

11 Days Later

"GAJEEL!" Juvia called. "GAJEEL!" The tall teen stalked over to her. "You need to start on this makeup' She shoved a paper into his hand. He peered down at it.

"I sketched it, I showed the team how to do it. Never touching makeup again." He tried to give the paper back. Juvia growled.

"Gajeel Redfox, you will go do this makeup on Levy or so help you God." Gajeel nodded quickly, scared, and ran backstage. The small girl, Shrimp, from the other day sat in a chair by the mirror, makeup surrounding her. She looked terrified.

"Oi, Shrimp." He said, walking up behind her. She jerked her head around. She was in half her costume already, at least the top part. But on her legs were dance shorts, to wear under the skirt. Gajeel tried not to look at her legs.

"Are you doing my makeup? We don't have much time, I still need to practice."

"It'll take a few minutes, so practice while I work. Just don't move your face too much." He picked up a brush and began his work. Nearly half an hour later, he was finished. Levy had gotten bored of saying her lines and was trying to relieve her stress by going on a wild, quiet rant on the inefficiency of pennies. Multiple times, her face went red and she'd shutter as his fingers brushed her skin.

"Done?" She asked as he stepped back.

"Yeah." He smirked. "I think it looks fairly accurate, too." He held the sketch up next to her face, glanced between the two. "Except the sketch isn't as attractive as you." Levy blushed.

"Shut up. I need to get ready, curtain is soon." She stood up abruptly, running towards the changing rooms. Gajeel stared at her ass.

"Break a leg, Shrimp!" He called.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: you're singing my favorite song but you're singing it _wrong_ au

Ship: NaLu

AN: This is really short, sorry.

"If the high was worth the pain. Got a long list Starbucks lover." Natsu sang quietly, walking down the aisle of his local grocery store. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a beautiful blonde glaring at him. Natsu took out on earbud.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I just noticed you were singing my favorite song, but you're singing it wrong." She said. Natsu raised an eyebrow. He turned all the way around, stuck the hand not carrying his basket for a shake.

"I'm Natsu. I was singing it wrong?"

"It goes 'Got a long list of ex-lovers', not 'Starbucks lover'." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Sing it for me, then." Natsu said. Her eyes widened. It took her a moment to think it through, then she sighed.

"Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane." She sang quietly to the floor. Natsu grinned.

"That makes a lot more sense. You're a good singer, by the way." He quickly pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Got a pen?" A pink cheeked Lucy looked up at him, nodded, and took one out of her bag. He smiled, writing a on the paper. He folded the paper, gave it back with the pen.

"What's this?" Lucy laughed, taking the paper and pen.

"My number, in case I need more lyrical help." He laughed too, and then walked off. "Later, Luce!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: My parents were watching basketball earlier and it got me inspired. I don't really get basketball (or sports in general), so this might not be super accurate.

Ships: Gajevy, slight NaLu and Gruvia

Now, Levy McGarden knew a lot of things. She was an Honor Role student and "avid reader" didn't begin to describe her book addiction. But there were two things she just didn't get; 1) how the hell Lucy had gotten her to join the Cheer Squad, and 2) Sports. Now, being a cheerleader meant she saw plenty of sports, from football to volleyball to basketball. Even then, she didn't understand. What was the purpose in throwing around sacks of air and tackling people? Sure, it could be a show of masculinity, power, and dominance to attract a mate, or maybe it was just a fun passing of time, letting it be easier for humans to ignore the inevitability of death, but that didn't mean Levy had to know, care, or pay attention. At one particular basketball game between Fairy Tail High School and Sabertooth, she found herself unable to withstand the grueling torture of watching sweaty meatheads in shorts pass a glorified bouncy ball across the pristine gym floor. The cheerleaders, in short and tight blue and white cheer dresses that, to Levy, felt like a shitty and slutty Halloween costume, sat on the bleachers by their team's bench, "cheering". The small bluenette felt that acting as moral support for a bunch of asshole jocks that didn't give a fuck about their education was a waste of time, resources, and money. So she sat behind a smiling Lucy, reading her APES textbook. Only at halftime did she put it down for their cheer. Lucy and Juvia smiled as they threw Levy into the air. Being the flyer, Levy was used to the feeling of momentary weightlessness before gravity pushed her back to the ground. The air whizzed by her as she landed perfectly in her friend's arms. After forcing herself to smile and shout the overly rehearsed cheer, Levy started back to her seat, only to feel a hand grab her shoulder. She turned her head to see the face that matched the large, strong hand. A male teen, around 17, with long black hair in a ponytail, smirked at her. She analyzed his face quickly. Barely a trace of sweat on his face, razer red eyes, studs for eyebrows.

"You should pay attention to the game, Shrimp." He grunted. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Gajeel Redfox, I don't have time for your foolish pastimes." She tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go.

"You look cute in that uniform." She turned red quickly, maneuvering her eyes away from him. He'd been toying with her for weeks now, so she'd thought she'd gotten used to his antics. But no. "Looks cold though, you've got goosebumps." Levy had to admit, internally, that the lack of clothing was causing her to feel quite chilly. She tried to ignore the feeling though. She only shook her head.

"I need to sit back down, the game is about to start up again." As swiftly as he let go of her, Gajeel put a jacket in her hands. It was a solid black school sweatshirt. Levy looked between him and the coat.

"Wear it if you want, Shrimp." He shrugged, turned around to take another swig of water. Levy looked around. Lucy was kissing her boyfriend Natsu good luck as he ran back to the team. Juvia watched Gray as he took his shirt off and stretched. Levy shook her head again, then shrugged the pullover on. It was extremely large on her, almost reaching her knees. She rolled the sleeves up just enough so that she could pick up her textbook. Yet, she didn't open it. Suddenly, she was absorbed into the game. She watched as Gajeel dribbled and dodged, passed the ball to Gray who passed to Natsu, who scored. The teamwork there, the strategy, reminded her of the cheer team. You needed the support or everything would collapse. Levy couldn't keep her eyes off of Gajeel. The bottom of his tank top rid up on multiple occasions, revealing toned abs. His arms were ripped and so were his legs. He was a fairly massive guy, but was still able to be agile. Levy found herself cheering for him on many accounts for the remainder of the game. Lucy actually looked back at her, wondering if she was alright. At the end of the game, Levy had forgotten she was wearing Gajeel's sweatshirt. And as Natsu and Lucy left hand in hand and Juvia followed Gray, the crowd disbanding as well, Levy stayed in her seat, running through the game in her head. Maybe it wasn't all that difficult to understand. Maybe she didn't really hate sports as much as she needed a reason to love it. A grunt pulled her from her thoughts.

"Shrimp, the game is over and the gym is closing up. Planning on sleeping in the school?" Gajeel extended a hand to help her up. She ignored it, picking up her textbook.

"Well then I better change and head home." She said, standing up with all intentions of leaving him alone. He stepped in front of her.

"You gonna keep my jacket or...?" He pointed to the large sweatshirt still draped on her body. Levy blushed.

"Maybe I will." She stuck her tongue out, moving beside him and heading to the locker room. "Good game, Gajeel." She smiled back at him before opening the door to leave.

"Thanks. See you around, Levy." He tried to act casual, but she really threw him off guard. Levy stopped in her tracks. Out of all the times she'd spoken to Gajeel, whether it be in class or when he stopped her after a game, he'd never bothered using her name.

"Did you just.." She turned on her heels, laying her book on the announcer's booth. By this time, the gym was empty and the half the lights were off. "Did you just call be by my name?" It was Gajeel's turn to blush, and it really didn't suit him. Levy ran back towards him. "You did! Why?" She got awfully close to him, looked up. The look she gave him just slayed. It was adorable and innocent, yet curious. The fact that she was wearing his sweatshirt didn't help. He placed a hand on either side of her hip and lifted her up. Levy let out a small yelp in protest, her legs swinging. He brought her closer and kissed her. At first it was gentle and smooth, but after Levy started to react, it got more passionate, greedy. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck so he could let his hands explore up her back and neck. Her ponytailed hair finally fell and he smiled through the kiss. Levy closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Sure, she hadn't expected this to happen, but the teeny tiny little crush she had on Gajeel pushed her to continue the kiss. His piercings stabbed at her face but she didn't really mind. Something about that game made Gajeel so incredibly sexy. And as their lips separated, Levy knew one more thing for certain: she'd be watching way more basketball games.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: We're both high school teacher and my student ship us but I won't let them tell you AU

Ship: Gajevy!

Levy McGarden was proud to be the Latin teacher at Fairy Tech High. She enjoyed having lunch with her best friends Lucy, an English teacher, and Juvia, a Science teacher. She enjoyed sharing jokes with Natsu, one of the PE coach, in the halls, and reminding Gray, the other PE coach, not to fight with Natsu at school. But her favorite thing about Fairy Tech was Gajeel Redfox. He was a math teacher, though you wouldn't believe that if you saw him. He wore mostly black and had strange piercings. When Principal Makarov introduced him at the start of the term, Levy was afraid. He seemed scary, and his fierce gaze didn't help. Jet and Droy, the Spanish and French teachers, encouraged Levy to stay away from him, but her interest peaked when she saw him tutoring one of her favorite Latin students. She'd known Rouge had some trouble with math, but this year had been different. Rouge was inspired to learn, she saw it even in her class. Gajeel had changed him. Levy couldn't help but smile.

As the semester went on, her and Gajeel got to talking. Their rooms were adjacent, so they'd walk to classes together in the morning after staff meetings. Levy adored his strange laugh and his subtle smirks. She found herself on multiple occasions trying to hide a blush when he complimented her skirt or headband. She had a tiny little crush on him, but they were co workers. She knew they had to be strictly professional. But then one day, she found out her classes' little secret.

"Yes, Rouge?" Levy looked up from the textbook at the black haired teens hand.

"Are you and Mr. Redfox dating?" He asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The rest of the small class looked up from their assignment, waiting for a reaction. Levy calmed herself internally.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Levy took her glasses off, placed them in the desk. Rouge shrugged, but his friend Sting spoke up.

"Because you always talk in the hall and stuff! It's adorable." Levy shook her head, rubbing her temple.

"Do you like him, Magistra McGarden?" Yukino raised her hand slightly. Minerva made a sound in the back of the class, almost like a laugh.

"No, now please, get back to work." Levy tried to focus on grading tests, but she heard their whispers.

"She has the hots for Mr. Redfox!" Sting said to Rouge from behind his textbook.

"They're my OTP, it's totally shipped." Wendy, the quiet freshmen in the Latin 2 class, whispered to Yukino, who nodded.

"Class, please work quietl-" Levy was interrupted by the door opening. Gajeel walked in with a packet of paper. He slammed it on to her desk.

"Levy, we have a problem." He side glanced at Rouge, who was now trying to not look at the teachers. The class was silent.

"What is it?" Levy stood up. Gajeel scanned her outfit quickly. Orange button up tucked into dark wash skinny jeans, white converse, white headband in tied back hair. He leaned down to whisper to her.

"Rouge got an 100 on his math test." Levy tried not to smile, she really did, but she couldn't help it. She hit his arm lightly.

"You scared me, Gajeel. And interrupted the middle of my class." Gajeel turned and faced the class, who quickly averted their eyes from ogling the "couple".

"Sorry guys." He laughed. He tilted his head to face Levy again. "See ya at lunch." And he strolled out, closing the door after him. As Levy slouched back into her chair, her class burst into laughter and questions.

"Mr. Redfox has the hots for Magistra McGarden!" Sting yelled, earning a glare from the flushed teacher.

"OTP!" Yukino and Wendy cheered. Romeo, easily the quietest student in the class, raised his hand. Levy pointed at him.

"Yes, Romeo? This better be Latin related." The class quieted down, look at him.

"Magistra McGarden, num amas?"


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: strangers who end up on the kiss cam at a sporting event AU

Ship: NaLu!, mentioned Gruvia

Lucy wasn't usually interested in sports, but Juvia insisted that someone come with her and her boyfriend Gray, who was also bringing a friend.

"Juvia promises this isn't a set up, we just have extra tickets!" She pleaded. After hours of promises of dinners and chocolates, Lucy accepted the invitation.

Getting ready that night was difficult. What do you wear to a baseball game? She through on a fitted blue tee shirt and white jeans. She recalled Juvia saying something about the team's color being blue. Fixing her eyeliner and lipgloss and grabbing her bag, Lucy left her apartment to meet with Gray and Juvia by the curb. Gray drove while Juvia sat in the passenger seat, twisted around to inform Lucy of the situation.

"Gray's friend's name is Natsu. He's really into baseball, so...be gentle. He recently broke up with Lisanna, you remember Lisanna? Yeah, that was rough for him. Childhood friends and such. But this isn't a pity date! Juvia promises this is just for fun and companionship!" Gray snorted.

"It's totally a set up, I'm sorry." He said, causing Juvia to slap his arm. "Ow, jeez, I was joking. Mostly." By this time they had pulled into the cramped parking lot. It took a while to find a spot, but they did and they entered the stadium. A bobble of pink hair ran to greet them.

"Ice Princess, Rain Girl, you made it! I found our seats, they're really nice." The man grinned. Gray frowned at the nicknames.

"What'd you call me, flame brain?" As the two boys started to fight, Juvia stepped over by Lucy.

"This is normal. Fighting is just how they show their brotherly affection." Lucy rolled her eyes. Suuuuuuuuure. Pinky stopped when he noticed Lucy.

"Oh, hi. You must be Juvia's friend. I'm Natsu." He stuck out a hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Lucy."

"I'll call you Luce." He slung an arm around her shoulder and she let out a squeak. "Seats are this way!" He pointed dramatically, and dragged her away. Gray and Juvia exchanged looks, laughed.

LATER ON..

It was close to the end of the game. Natsu was all fired up. Gray and Juvia had disappeared a half hour ago, probably having sex in their car. Lucy shuddered at the thought, trying to focus on the game she barely understood. Natsu stood and cheered, so she followed suit. But Natsu got quiet all of a sudden. Lucy traced his line of sight to the jumbotron, which was in Kiss Cam mode. On the screen were (was?) them. Lucy was about to freak out and make signals that said "No no, we're not a couple!" but Natsu spun her around and dipped her down, kissing her dramatically. The crowd went wild. And so did Lucy's mind. As their lips parted, he smiled down at her.

"Sorry, but we gotta put on a good show." He whispered.

"I guess." Lucy shrugged, pulling him down for another kiss, not even wondering if the Kiss Cam was still on them. Maybe the game wasn't originally a set up, but it definitely started something.


	6. Chapter 6

coffee shop AU

Ship: Gajevy

-

When Levy McGarden entered Fairy Coffee on Tuesday morning, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there. It was a small shop, tucked in a corner lot a few blocks from the college's main campus. Books in hand, the bluenette walked to the counter.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy, the cheerful blonde behind the counter, smiled. "The usual?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Levy responded as she looked over to her normal seat. What she saw made her cringe: someone was sitting in her seat (The booth in the corner hidden partially by a bookshelf). In her special seat sat a large man with...rather strange piercings. He had long black hair and was staring impatiently at an open textbook.

"He's kinda scary lookin', if you ask me. The guy in the corner."

"Not really." Levy smiled.

"He's been like that for an hour." Lucy informed her friend and customer. "Got here at opening and never looked up from his pages. He's had 3 coffees."

"I'll buy him another, please, Lucy." Levy said. Lucy smiled.

"Alright. It's European History or something. Maybe American, I didn't get a good look." Lucy placed a small tray on the counter. "Black coffee for the man, a blueberry muffin and 3 pumps of Carmel for you."

"Thanks, Lu." Levy turned back and picked up her stuff. The blonde nodded once before starting to clean some glasses. Levy walked up to the strange man in the corner booth. He didn't look up when she sat down. He just grunted. Levy scanned the page he was looking at so distastefully.

"When was it, when was it?" he muttered to himself.

"1776." Levy said, opening her own book. He looked up at her, and she looked at him over her novel.

"Thanks." He sarcastically spoke to her. His voice was rough, but she didn't really mind.

"I'm Levy." She reached her hand over the table. He glared at it.

"I'm Gajeel. I don't need your help, shrimp." He looked back down at his book.

"Whatever you say, Gajeel." Levy pushed the black coffee towards him. The mug made a harsh noise against the table. He looked up again.

"I didn't order that." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I bought it for you." She went back to her book. He leaned against the wall, sipped his coffee, and watched her. She looked up after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing. It's just.." He shook his head. "Usually people are scared of me. Like the waitress here. She thought I was gonna rob the place."

"I seen worse, believe me. Plus, you're sitting at my booth." Levy picked up her own drink. Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow at the small bluenette.

"Oh really? Doesn't have your name on it."

"Actually, it does." Levy pointed out a small inscription at the end of the table, closest to the wall. Carved in the wooden table were the initials 'LM'. "Levy McGarden. My table." Gajeel smirked. He picked up his pen and carved 'GR'.

"Gajeel Redfox. Now it's mine too." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass. You go to Tail Tech?" Levy asked. Gajeel nodded, closing his textbook. "Me too. As does Lucy, the waitress who's scared of you."

"Small world." Gajeel laughed. Levy laughed too.

"The campus is right next door. Statistically.." Levy was interrupted by Gajeel's groan. "What?"

"Are you one of those girls? Who use numbers and shit to sound smart?"

"Actually, I don't 'sound' smart, I am smart. Valedictorian." Levy replied, her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever shrimp. Thanks for the coffee." Gajeel started to get up, but a small hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her and saw green sharpie writing on his arm.

"My number, in case you need any help with the history." Levy smiled.

"Or statistics." He smiled back. It wasn't something he normally did; smile, laugh, human contact. His only true friend was Juvia. But something about the girl in the orange dress caught his interest. She sparked something in him that he couldn't quite understand. "See you around, Levy."


	7. Chapter 7

This is really short, Sorry.  
Also, NOT an AU.

Ship: Gajevy

-

"Dammit, Lily." Gajeel stood in the kitchen of their small apartment, covered in flour. His black hair was in a ponytail and he had on a tank top and sweatpants.

"Sorry, Gajeel. I didn't know it was open." Panther Lily flew over to his friend with a wet towel. The studded Mage swatted it away.

"No time for that. I need to finish these cupcakes before I meet shrimp at the library." Gajeel continued to ice the cupcakes (now dusted in flour) as his exceed put away the other ingredients. There was a knock at the door.

"Gajeel~" Levy sang. Gajeel cursed under his breath.

"Don't come in." He called.

"I'm coming in." She said at the same time. Gajeel cursed again and Lily quickly backed out of the room. When the little bluenette poked her head into the kitchen, she almost exploded.

"Don't ask." Gajeel said before she burst out laughing.

"Oh sweet Mavis, what happened in her..." She trailed off as she noticed the dozen red velvet cupcakes currently sitting on the counter. Half of them were frosted with...acceptably decent white swirls. "Did you do this? For me?"

"Happy Valentine's Day?"


	8. Chapter 8

A short and sweet Musician x Suspiciously attractive nerd AU

Ps. They're teenagers, around 15/16.

Ship: Gajevy

-

Gajeel Redfox sat outside the public library, casually and absentmindedly strumming his guitar. He heard a sigh from the open window behind him. Turning his head, he saw a small blue haired person in the building, facing away from him. She turned around.

"Can you not, please? I need to study for my chem exam." She had on red glasses that framed her big eyes and thick winged eyeliner. She rocked an orange chiffon shirt over a black bandeau. Gajeel laughed.

"Please, you aren't in chemistry." He scoffed. She took her glasses off, raised a brow.

"And what makes you think that, mystery guitar man?"

"You're too pretty to be a nerd." He thought she would blush, but instead she looked angry and insulted.

"Physical appearance has nothing to do with one's capacity to learn." She informed him. He rolled his eyes.

"All the pretty girls I know-". She didn't let him finish. Instead, she interrupted him..with the entirety of the Periodic Table. She stared him straight in the eyes as she recited the elements in order. At the end, Gajeel didn't speak. The bluenette smirked.

"Beauty and intelligence aren't connected." She said, putting her glasses back on. "I'm Levy, by the way."

"Gajeel." He raised a hand in a mock wave. "And I don't know why, but that was incredibly attractive.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: We're both single parents and our kids are best friends with each other AU

Ship: Gajevy &amp; implied NaLu (Levy's daughter is Wendy, Gajeel's son is Rouge, NaLu child is Sting)

When Gajeel saw the bobble of dark blue hair running towards his house, he knew exactly what would happen. He stayed at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee, when the front door opened.

"Hi Mr. Redfox!" Wendy ran in, sitting down across from him at the table. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine." He grunted, drinking more coffee. Wendy rolled her eyes, glanced over her shoulder at the hallway.

"Is Rouge even up yet?" She asked Gajeel, who shrugged.

"Probably not." Wendy stood up.

"Honestly, if I wasn't here, what would you do?" She walked into the hall and disappeared through a door. It was Gajeel's turn to roll his eyes. Sure, he was a lax parent, but he wasn't bad. He stood to finish making his son's lunch when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced down, deciding it was probably fine to open the door in sweats and no shirt. Outside the door was his neighbor, and Wendy's mother, Levy McGarden.

"Gajeel, hey. Wendy forgot her lunch again." She held out a green lunchbox, which Gajeel eyed. He opened the door more.

"Come in, have some coffee." He walked back to the kitchen, not waiting for a response. Levy McGarden wasn't one to be scared of him, unlike the other people in the neighborhood. It was a large community, yet no one came near him or Rouge. Being a single father, it got difficult. But a week or so after move-in, a knock came at their door. Low and behold, 2 bluenettes stood there with a plate of cookies.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" They smiled. Levy, being a single mom, was determined to make nice. She'd seen the looks people gave their house. She wouldn't stand for it.

Back in the kitchen, Gajeel poured another cup of coffee, adding 2 sugars and a little bit of cream. Levy put the lunchbox on the counter, grabbed her mug.

"How've you been?" She asked him, trying not to stare at his chiseled chest.

"Work's been rough, but I'll get through. Lucy and Natsu are expecting again, did you here?"

"Yeah, she texted me. Sting is really excited to be a big brother." A black cat hopped on to the counter, slinked around behind Levy. "I see Lily's doing well." She messed with his ear.

"Mm hmm. Frosch is around somewhere. She's our new kitten."

"Awesome! We'll have to bring Carla over to meet her. How's Rouge doing?" Just then, their 2 middle schoolers came into the room. Both clad in their school uniform (light blue button down, plaid skirt for Wendy, black pants for Rouge), they asked for breakfast. Gajeel through a piece of toast towards his son while Levy took a banana off the counter.

"Thanks." They both said, sitting down the table. They started to discuss something in hushed voices, but "perfect, seriously", "Sting will help us", and "we'll call Ms. Lucy" caught the parent's attention.

"Whatcha talkin bout?" Levy strolled over to the table, leaning her elbow on the back of Rouge's chair.

"Nothing." Wendy smiled sweetly. Gajeel chuckled.

"Sure, nothing at all." He glanced at the clock. "We need to go, guys. Let me grab a shirt." He headed towards his room but Levy stopped him.

"I'll see them to the bus stop." She smiled. Dammit, he really wanted to kiss her. He saw the kids getting their bags from over her shoulder. They went into the front entry way, giving him a chance. He quickly leaned down and brushed their lips together.

"Thanks." He smirked, and entered his room, leaving a stunned McGarden in the hallway, clutching the sides of her dress and trying not to turn completely red.

**AN: Might make a follow-up to this one. It's really cute :)**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, this is a High school! AU.

Ship: Gajevy

We didn't really talk much, you and I. I was the short quiet girl in the corner of the room, not wanting to attract attention. I did all my work and stayed on my teacher's good side. You chewed your gum too loud and never tried your hardest. We'd laugh at the teacher's bad jokes and we'd occasionally make conversations with our eyes, but never words. But everything changed on that day in early February, when you struggled to enter the classroom on crutches, bag slung on your shoulder, ankle in a bright green cast.

"Oh dear." Mr. Makarov said, noticing your condition. He glanced over the classroom, eyes landing on me. "Levy! Come here." As you tried to sit down, I got up. Your crutch fell in front of me and I scrambled to pick it up. When I reached the teacher's desk, he smiled at me. "I'm asking this as a favor, Levy. Until he gets back on his feet, no pun intended, will you carry Gajeel's bags? You have almost every class together and I can inform the teachers. You'll get extra credit." I shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, I can help him out." I remember saying. And when the class came to a close, bell ringing, I went and picked up your dirty black backpack.

"Whatcha doin' with my crap, Shrimp?" You grunted. Quickly standing up, you almost fell over. I grabbed your arm so you wouldn't topple. You grunted again, setting your crutches up.

"I've been assigned to help you with your bag until your ankle gets better." I adjusted the bags, starting to walk out of class.

"Shrimp! You're walking too fast!" You called. I rolled my eyes, stopping just outside the door. When you caught up, you smirked. "Those short little legs of yours sure strut fast. Scared of something?"

"Human interaction, failure, and the inevitability of death." I stated, starting to walk again. I heard the clicking of your crutches behind me. I was used to having to push and weave through the crowd, but it parted as you closed in, making it so much easier to move.

"So you gonna be my study buddy too?" You joked.

"Well, you definitely need one." I smirked. Your jaw opened slightly.

"Shorty's a little salty. Okay." You tried to brush it off, but I put you on edge. Entering our next class, you sat in the always empty chair beside me.

"I hate this class." You whispered to yourself as the teacher walked in. She smiled at me, out of pity probably. In the middle of that class, a wrapped stick of gum landed on my desk. I looked over at you, confused. You overexaggerated your chewing to explain. I unwrapped the gum, slowly put it in my mouth. It was soothing, chewing and taking notes. I was in the zone. I glanced over at you a few times, eventually noticing that you weren't absent mindedly doodling...you were taking notes! How strange. In less than an hour, we'd already changed each other. And after a few weeks, I was skipping pep rallies with you to drive around in your convertible. You were studying for exams. I came out of my shell and spoke my mind. You paid attention in class. The teachers were astounded with how a person could change a person in just a moment. How you can know someone but not truly know them until you spend too much time together. And when you got your cast off 4 months after that first day, there were only a few weeks left of school. I remember what I told you.

"You know, I don't regret this." We were sitting behind the school, staring out over the sports fields.

"Regret what?" You looked over at me, black hair blowing in the breeze.

"I don't regret becoming friends with you. Taking the chance to help. This is probably the best year in school I've ever had, even though it's only a few months. I don't regret you."

"Did you think you would?" You tried your hardest not to look at me. The short hem of my orange dress probably didn't help then.

"I'm not sure what I was thinking," I admitted. You turned your head, slowly moved your hand on to mine. I blushed at your touch. "But I don't regret this."


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: "you fell asleep on my shoulder on the flight but it's okay because you smelled nice and I was cold anyway" au

Ship: Gajevy and slight NaLu (Timeline: They are all Juniors in College)

AN: I've been flying recently (went to St. Louis for Robotics Championships) and I though this was fitting. I wrote most of this on the plane back home (actual quotes from my flight, fun fact).

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When Levy, Lucy, and Natsu got on the plane headed to Nashville, they didn't expect much. It was a Monday and the airport hadn't looked very crowded. But damn, was the plane. The flight attendant updated the guests.

"This plane is booked. You might as well take the first empty seat you find."

Levy shuffled in line behind Lucy, who was suddenly dragged into an empty pair of seats by Natsu. Levy rolled her eyes, continuing towards the back of the plane. There, the only empty seat was between a man who looked rather unhappy and a man who looked rather tipsy. He wasn't drunk, though his bearded friend in the row across from them sure was. The drunk slipped his sunglasses on as Levy entered her seat.

The large, unhappy man at the window seat took an ear bud out, but didn't start a conversation; He just kept staring out the window. Levy took this time to study him, seeing as it distracted her from the other people beside her. He has long black hair tied in a low ponytail near the nape of his neck. From what she could see, he had quite a few metal piercings scattered across his face. He wore a gray tank top and baggy dark wash jeans, which quite contrasted her white jeans and light orange sweater. They wore the same black high-top converse, though. She smiled a little and noticed something etched into a leather wristband on his arm: Gajeel. He seemed nice, despite his appearance. He reminded her of Laxus, a Senior in her Chem class, or Gray, a childhood friend. She'd always taken to the phrase "Never Judge A Book By It's Cover", though she did that with actual books sometimes...BUT when it came to people, she wasn't quick to judge. As her eyes scanned him one more time, she noticed a black dragon tattoo on his shoulder. It reminded her of Natsu, who had a red dragon on his back. She'd have to tell him later. As the pilot came onto the speaker, Levy slipped her backpack under the chair in front of her and quickly buckled in. She pulled out her phone and headphones, which were black with cat ears on top (Lucy got it for her for Christmas). She plugged in and lulled off, feeling the plane take off and start soaring. What she didn't realize, though, was that she was starting to lean slightly to the left as she fell asleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Gajeel wasn't completely sure what to think of the shrimpy bluenette next to him on the plane. When she walked over, he was almost certain she was a middle schooler. But she held herself like an adult, and the backpack made him think 'College'. Maybe a freshman, but he wasn't sure. There were plenty of schools in Washington state, so it was unlikely she went to UW. He took an ear bud out, just in case she was a talker. He didn't really like strangers, but she was cute, so he probably wouldn't mind. He wondered for a moment how her voice sounded.

Gajeel peered out the window, flicking his finger slightly to the beat of punk music blasting through his ear. He felt the girl's eyes on him and refused to turn around. Only when he heard her shuffling her stuff did he chance to look at her again. The white jeans and blue hair he'd already seen, but a hint of her black bra peeked though her sweater (Gajeel couldn't complain). Her bag had stitching on it: Levy M. He felt that that was a fitting name for the shrimp. It reminded Gajeel of Levi, from that one anime his brother liked to watch, though this shorty probably wasn't nearly as strong. Levy pulled out a pair of headphone that almost made Gajeel burst out in laughter. The black cat ears that now adorned her head reminded his of Pantherlily. Rouge better be taking good care of him. Gajeel looked back out the window.

He wasn't completely sure why he liked watching the subdivisions and fields get smaller and smaller, though he was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that he hated human interaction and just people in general. A little bit into the flight, he felt a pressure on his arm. Looking down, he saw a little blue head. He heard the girl make a small noise and adjust herself, still using him as a pillow. Her head was really warm, and Gajeel realized then that he had been a little cold. He breathed in slowly, trying not to wake her. She smelled nice, like the sweet pea body mist Gajeel saw that one time he went to the mall with his buddy Juvia. Again, Gajeel really couldn't complain. As much as he didn't like people, this little thing was growing on him. Soon, he fell asleep too. Until the tipsy guy next to them started talking rather loud.

"You ever see 10 people get hammered at the back of a plane before?" The man asked a girl, no older than 16, that was sitting in front of him and across the aisle.

"I am now, aren't I?" She grumbled, and the guy just nodded his head.

"Yeah!" The teen turned back to the friend sitting beside her, muttering about idiots and alcohol, or something to those lines. Gajeel glared at the man 2 seats away, who accepted a soda and small bottle of Jack Daniel's from the flight attendant.

"I am so sorry." She mouthed to him, a pitiful expression in her eyes. Gajeel looked down at the girl on his arm, who was still fast asleep: Noise canceling headphones, probably. Getting snoopy, he reached slowly for the phone in her lap. He pressed the home button, read the title. Holy shit, she was into MCR. Okay, he needed her number, no questions asked. He set the phone back down in her lap, which made her move slightly, her cheekbone and chin now digging themselves into his arm. Gajeel held back a grunt, and remained in probably the most uncomfortable position he'd ever been in (except for that one time Juvia took him to an intermediate yoga class...never again). After a few minutes, she shifted again, which relieved his pain.

After an hour or so, Levy's phone buzzed. Gajeel peered down, saw she'd gotten a text from someone named Lucy.

**You doing okay? Who'd you get stuck with?**

Gajeel smirked, but didn't wake her. The phone buzzed again a few minutes later.

**Levy? Did you fall asleep? You better not be drunk. Or dead.**

What a great friend, Gajeel thought. Another message flew in.

**Natsu says hi, btw. He's sorry for dragging me away.**

Natsu...that sounded familiar. Gajeel was pretty sure he knew a Natsu... A picture message was sent to Levy a few minutes later. A blonde was giving a peace sign to the camera, while a pink haired boy gave a duck face and winked. OH, Gajeel knew Natsu. Flame brain, from the Tattoo Parlor, and also his math class. So maybe Levy did go to UW. Gajeel might have seen the blonde around campus. Maybe Juvia knows her. Levy's phone went quiet after that, much like the owner, who was still asleep on Gajeel's arm.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A bit of turbulence near the end of the flight woke Levy from her slumber. She opened her eyes, sitting straight up rather quickly. She tried to grip the armrests, but found her hand latching onto someone's muscular arm. She felt a leather wristband. She let go.

"Sorry." She said, slipping her headphones off. Gajeel smirked at her.

"You were out like a light, Shrimp. We're landing soon." Levy stared at him for a moment. She scanned him once more, noticing an imprint on his arm. It looked like.. a thick line. Something had been pressed against his arm for a long period of tim-OH MY MAVIS.

"Did I fall asleep on you? Oh jeez, I'm sorry." Levy blinked a few times, shook her head.

"Gihi. It's alright. You smell nice and I was cold anyway. You seemed too comfortable, I just couldn't wake you. You got a few messages." He pointed to her phone. She unlocked it, replied quickly to Lucy's texts. A large had grabbed her phone once she clicked send, and she saw Gajeel casually go to her contacts.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She tried to get her phone back, but he moved it out of reach.

"Giving you my number." He typed a few things, then pulled her in for a selfie. After handing her phone back, she shoved it into her backpack.

"That was uncalled for." She grumbled. He did his weird laugh again.

"Hey, any fan of MCR is a friend of mine." Her eyes opened slightly.

"Could you hear my music? I'm sorry." He shook his head, signaling that it was no big deal.

"You go to UW?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw Natsu in that picture blondie sent you." Levy laughed. More turbulence had her gripping for the armrests again. Gajeel moved his arm so she could do so. After they landed, they both stood up to exit the aircraft.

"It was nice meeting you, Gajeel." Levy stood in the aisle, the drunk party of 10 now wobbling towards the doors.

"It was nice talking, Shrimp." He reached out and pat her head, which made her growl. They walked out of the plane together, turning to each other as they entered the terminal.

"Lucy is probably looking for me. I'll text you." Levy smiled, shifting her backpack.

"I'll see you around, Levy."


	12. Chapter 12: Words Are Magic

Sure, it was definitely an unorthodox way to meet someone, and plenty of people looked down on these sort of friendships, but Levy McGarden just smiled as she walked home from school. Tonight, she had a date. An internet date.

It started 3 years ago, when Levy was a freshman in high school. Her fandom blog had been getting quite a deal of traffic, which surprised her. For about a year, one user kept popping up again and again in her notifications and on her feed: _IronDragon_. She'd followed him about 6 months into the madness of freshman year and she enjoyed his content. He posted a lot of fandom stuff, as well as audio of him singing. He got a lot of hate for those, but she enjoyed it, and she would anon message him plenty to make sure he knew. Sometimes he'd ask her about a picture she drew, or a cosplay she did, but that was sporadic and casual. There interactions usually went that way, until March of freshman year, when he PMed her:

_IronDragon: Hey, I've been feeling kinda down lately. You posted that thing saying you were open if people wanted to talk?_

It was the first time someone actually took up the offer. She'd seen pictures of him before, and his bio said 15 (at the time), so she trusted him enough to give him her Skype.

**WordsAreMagic: My Skype is if you want to message on there. It's much easier :)**

They hit it off after that, talking almost every single day for about a year. Last February, she remembered. Gajeel, she found his name was, had posted a song entitled "My Garden", and it was so obviously about her. She squealed when she heard it the first time, and played it on repeat for days after downloading it to her computer (and her flash drive...). They had been a little flirty in the past, but Levy was overjoyed. She didn't really have any friends in real life besides Lucy, who went to private school. Levy was so used to being alone until Gajeel came around. A few days after the song post, Levy asked to do a voice chat. They'd only been messaging up until then, and she wanted to hear him laugh. He accepted, and they talked for a few hours. They learned so much about each other during those late night talks, and they considered video chatting, but never committed. Until tonight, Levy reminded herself. She unlocked the front door to her mom's apartment. Her mother, a doctor, worked crazy hours, so she was never home. Levy ran to her room. She needed a cute outfit, and to put on some lipgloss. She had an hour before Gajeel would be online, since North Carolina time and Minnesota time don't match up.

Dropping her bag at the foot of her bed, Levy went first towards to the closet. She'd had a few thoughts at school of what to wear, but she had to think. It had to make her look cute, mature, and it had to go with her flowing blue hair. Levy stared at her clothes for a good 10 minutes before deciding on an emerald green top and the black jeans she already wore. She took her orange headband out so she could brush her hair quickly, before brushing her teeth and putting on some powder and light peach lipgloss. Adjusting the headband back in her hair, Levy switched her earrings to simple flower studs. She studying her face for a moment before shaking her head. She sat down on her bed, booted up her laptop. Skype opened automatically. She pushed the laptop aside, took the textbook and glasses from her nightstand, and did some homework. Only 25 minutes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gajeel ran off the damn bus. Of course, on probably the most important day of his life so far - save the day of his birth - there had to be traffic and engine problems and snow. SNOW! It was nearly APRIL! He stomped up the steps to his house, flung open the door and slammed it shut.

"Gajeel! Welcome ho-" His mother began, but was quickly cut off by a harsh glare as her son walked quickly through the kitchen into the hallway towards his room. "Okay, touchy today." His mom mumbled, going back to her book. Gajeel looked at the clock after he entered his room. 5 minutes. Okay, he could fix the mess of his hair, the stain on his shirt, and the blood from when he was slammed into the seat in front of him on the bus in 5 minutes. His bag fell to the floor as he took his shirt off and replaced it with the Fall Out Boy tee from his desk chair. He set his laptop to boot up before grabbing his brush and toeing off his shoes. He pulled at his hair roughly for a minute or two. Gajeel looked in the small mirror over his dresser. Shrugging, he went into the bathroom, grabbed a tissue, and blotted at the small amount of blood on his lip. He dared a glance back at the clock: 1 minute till 4:30. Shit shit shit. It wouldn't hurt if he was teeny bit late, right? He dabbed at the blood more while simultaneously making sure all his piercings looked right. He heard that his laptop was on, and quickly logged in. Skype opened up automatically. Gajeel went back to look in the mirror. The bleeding had stopped, which was nice, and he looked...like himself. Hopefully she'd be okay with that. Sure, they'd seen pictures of each other, but this was different. He could see when he made her smile. He could see her laugh, watch her body language, see when she got flustered. He sat down at his desk, checked to make sure his guitar was in sight of his webcam before clicking Levy's username.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She sent him a smiley face when she saw he logged on. Levy put her book away, took her glasses off, adjusted her blouse. Across from her bed was a mirror, and she studied herself for a moment before looking back at her screen. He had sent a video chat request. Slowly, she breathed a small breath before closing her eyes and accepting. There was silence. She opened an eye and there he was: Gajeel Redfox. She smiled and could see the warmth spread to his eyes as he smiled back. He raised a hand, gave a little wave.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied. They continued to smile at each other, study the other's face and surroundings. "I like your poster." She pointed at the _Attack On Titan_ memorabilia on the wall behind him. Gajeel laughed and it was the strangest thing. She'd always enjoyed his laugh.

"Geehee. Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck, the his hair falling gracefully over his hand.

"Your hair is so long!" Levy commented, leaning slightly closer to the screen. "It's really pretty."

"It's manly as hell." Gajeel corrected.

"It can be both." Levy laughed and Gajeel smirked.

"Hey." He said. She looked at him and he wanted to melt. Or hang up. Those big eyes, gorgeous hair, beautiful lips... "I wrote you something." He stood up, got his guitar. When he came back to the laptop, her eyes were lit up and she was grinning.

"Really? I love your songs!" She cheered, swayed a little. He smirked again.

"I know." And he sang her a song about friendship and love and feeling alone, about being saved and saving someone, about a back garden with a pond and the prettiest flowers. His voice was rough but Levy liked it. She was bright red when he finished, but she also had tears in her eyes.

"Gajeel.." She whispered. He was putting his guitar down next to him, but he looked up. They stared at each other for a moment before he slowly sat back up.

"You okay, Shrimp?" He'd gotten in the habit of calling her that after he found out her height. She smiled when he said it, though she didn't like the nickname.

"Thank you."

**A/N: Okay, this was cute. I just had an urge to write fluffy fluff. This is inspired by MissyPlatina's story Virtual Flames (VF), which is my freaking life force, I'm not going to lie. Chrissy writes the best FT stuff, it's beautiful. Anyways, in VF, Gajevy is a more minor ship and their story isn't shown a lot (sadly. but we're getting there!). I know that this isn't how they went along, because in VF, Gajeel posted iron work and stuff, but I thought this would be cute. So, yeah...thanks for reading!**


End file.
